


Nuestro amor

by Sakuranaru1



Category: narusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuranaru1/pseuds/Sakuranaru1
Summary: Naruto nunca fue el mismo después de haber perdido a su gran amor, se había convertido en un hombre muy serio y frío. Hanami era el único pedacito de Sakura que le había quedado, sólo logró seguir adelante a causa de su hija.Pasó 4 años creyendo que Sakura estaba muerta pero todo no pasaba de una mentira, acabó suspendiéndose al ver a la mujer que tanto amaba frente a él y junto a ella estaba un niño idéntico a él.Todo parecía ser un sueño pero no era, el único problema era que Sakura no recordaba a naruto. Era como si el  nunca hubiera existido en su vida, no conocía a nadie que decía amar.-No sé lo que de hecho sucedió para ti olvidarte de mí.-Dijo naruto llorando hecho un niño- Pero puedes estar segura de que te voy a recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos.Naruto estaba dispuesto a recuperar a su gran amor, era capaz de cualquier cosa para hacerla recordar ...





	1. Prologo

\- Capítulo 1 - Prólogo   
Después de la caída de su esposa "Naruto uzumaki" se transformó totalmente, ya   
no era aquel muchacho alegre que era extremadamente feliz al lado de su amada. "Ahora no hay más que un hombre serio y totalmente frío, su única felicidad y razón por seguir adelante   
era su hija hija" Hanami, ella fue el único pedacito que había quedado en Sakura más   
allá de los buenos y felices recuerdos.   
\- ¿Sucedió algo? -Preguntó Naruto jugando algunos papeles sobre su mesa- ¿Algún   
llamado?   
-Entonces Naruto-Dijo Shikamaru trata de encontrar las palabras correctas para   
hablar con su amigo y compañero de trabajo-.   
-Dime, Sabes que no tengo todo el día. - dijo Naruto dando un suspiro   
cansado-.  
-La madre llamó-Dijo shikamari-.   
\- ¿Qué quería? -Preguntó a Naruto volviendo a recoger los papeles y   
analizar algunos casos importantes.   
-Ella dijo que Shion está en su casa haciendo el mayor escandalo -respondió   
\- Parece que aquella loca está detrás de la Hanami de nuevo.   
-Inferno.-Dijo Naruto levantándose a la misma hora- Esa desgraciada y pasó los   
límites a mucho tiempo.   
Todo el mundo sabe que Shion es una loca-habló Naruto-.   
\- Llame a Tsunade y avise lo que está sucediendo.-Dijo Naruto-.   
Naruto salió de la comisaría corriendo, necesitaba llegar a casa lo más rápido   
posible. Mucha cosa sucedió en los últimos 4 años, lo único que no había sido la pasión   
de Shion por Naruto.  
Ya pasé de aquella mujer secuestrando a Hanami y al salir por ahí diciendo que la niña era   
su hija. También se extendió por la ciudad que se había casado con Naruto y que los justos   
eran muy felices, esto ocurrió dos semanas después de que Sakura había fallecido.   
-Bueno bueno no encaje en mi nieta.-Dijo Kushina tratando de mantener la calma-.   
No tenía mucho que Kushina   
. Se sorprendió cuando tuvo su casa invadida por aquella loca, se intentó   
llamar a Naruto, pero su celular se apagó, se acabó tomando la decisión de conectar   
directamente en la comisaría donde su hijo trabajaba.   
-Esa niña es mi hija.-Dijo Shion apuntando hacia la Hanami que intentaba esconderse  
detrás del sofá-.   
\-   
Habló Kushina irritada-.   
-Venga aquí bebé.-Habló Shion llamando por Hanami- Mamá quiere un beso.   
-Estado no es mi mamá.-Dijo Hanami que lloraba mucho, siempre quedaba asustada   
cuando una mujer intentaba acercarse - El nombre de mi madre y Sakura.   
-No FALA EL NOMBRE DE ESA MUERTE.-Gritó a Shion quedándose furiosa   
-a ella -Echo bueno que bajar el tono de voz.-Dijo Naruto apareciendo ali.   
La hija, el papá acabó de llegar para quedarse con nosotros.-Habló Shion toda la   
animada mientras golpeaba palmas-.   
\- Hanami no es su hija.-Dijo Naruto- Su madre se llama Sakura Haruno.  
\- Por lo visto no te olvidaste de aquella muerta.-Habló Shion haciendo mueca.   
Continuaba odiando a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que ahora Sakura estaba   
muerta, pero aún así lo odiaba.   
-Yo nunca me olvidas de Sakura.-Dijo Naruto que era más serio que nunca- Ella   
siempre va a ser el amor de mi vida.   
-Ella murió Naruto, tenía que superar ese querido. Ya   
has pasado 4 años desde que vana fue al infierno.-Habló Shion con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios-   
Necesitamos casarnos luego amor.   
Naruto no dijo nada, estaba cansado de estar discutiendo con aquella loca. Fue   
caminando tranquilamente hasta detrás del sofá.  
Hanami en el regazo e intento a toda costa a calmar.   
-Odio verte llorando hija.-Dijo Naruto abrazando a Hanami- Intenta estar tranquila, nunca   
voy a dejar de sucederte nada.   
\- Tengo miedo de papá. -Habló Hanami tratando de calmarse, no entendí muy bien   
las cosas, pero supe que Shion estaba lejos de ser una buena persona.   
-Papa está aquí ahora -Dijo Naruto dando un beso en la mejilla de su pequeña-   
Quédate tranquila.   
-También quiero un beso.-Habló Shion haciendo pico.   
\- No creo en eso.-Dijo Tsunade entrando en la casa de los Uzumaki-.   
Tsunade descubrió toda la verdad después de la caída de su ahijada, quedó muy   
sorprendida cuando Shion le entregó el antiguo diario de Mebuki donde tenía varias  
revelaciones absurdas. Por supuesto, la mejor amiga fue capaz de matar al hombre   
de su vida, y también tuvo el coraje de robarle a sus hijos. Hasta hoy se sienten sorprendidos por   
todas las cosas que hicieron los Haruno.   
-Mira si no y mi madre.-Dijo Shion-.   
Todo el mundo sabía que Shion sólo quiso acercarse a su verdadera madre debido a   
la herencia que ella recibe por derecho a la muerte de Tsunade.   
\- Pensé que habías tomado la forma Shion.-Habla Tsunade- ¿Te ha caminado   
tomando tu remedio por lo menos?   
\- No voy a tomar esas porquerías, Estoy muy bien.-Dijo Shion- No necesita ningún   
remedio.   
-Olha Tsunade lo siento mucho, pero su hija y totalmente loca.-Habló Naruto- Ya no  
tiene solución para ella.   
-Yo sé de eso, Naruto.-Dijo Tsunade- Ella es mi hija pero me cansa de intentar ayudar.   
-Nunca le pedí su ayuda.-Habló Shion- La única cosa que me interesa es su dinero,   
no me importa si usted muere.   
-Pueden entrar.-Dijo Tsunade llamando a algunos enfermeros que habían venido con   
ella pero se quedaron esperando fuera.   
-Qué es eso? -Preguntó Shion-.   
\- Siento mucho hija, pero voy a tener una tarjeta interna de una vez por todas. -Respondió   
Tsunade, su corazón dolía mucho en tener que hacer aquello con su hija, pero al final de   
cuentas lo más seguro a hacerse era un Shion en un hospital psiquiátrico-.   
Aquella fue la primera vez en 4 años en que Naruto se ajusta tan satisfecho,  
Finalmente, me quedé lejos de él y de su hija. Shion le infernizó por mucho   
tiempo, finalmente podría vivir en paz.   
-Yo no voy.-Dijo Shion- No soy loca para ser internada en ese tipo de hospital.   
Shion intentó correr cuando vio a los enfermeros acercándose a ella, pero no   
consiguió correr porque Naruto Uzumaki acabó cogiéndola y practicando con un par de   
esposas.   
-Me suelta amor.-Habló Shion despertada- Usted no puede hacer eso conmigo, no   
me dejes que me lleven a aquel lugar.   
-Espero que usted se pudra en aquel hospital.-Dijo Naruto, odiaba una mujer   
con todas sus fuerzas. Ella fue la culpable por mucho mal que sucedió en su vida.  
-ME SOLTA.-Gritó Shion debatiendo, los enfermeros fueron obligados a inyectar un   
calmante para que aquella mujer se quedara tranquila-.   
\-----   
Naruto se encuentra en el medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados   
mientras observa a su hija tranquilamente sobre el sofá. Estaba tan aliviado de   
saber que ahora Shion nunca volverá a acercarse a Hanami.   
Recuerda como si fuera ayer el día en la loca que secuestró a Hanami, en aquella   
época casi se pone loco. Y cuando encontré a su hija la primera cosa que hizo fue arriesgar   
a Shion en una celda de la prisión, pero desgraciadamente la desgraciada acabó siendo   
suelta.   
-Estado parece estar muy cansado hijo.-Dijo Kushina acercándose a Naruto y  
entregando una taza de café para él.   
-Yo estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte conmigo.- Habló Naruto tomando un trago   
de su café.   
Usted es mi hijo, siempre me preocupa.-Dijo Kushina- Usted está trabajando   
demasiado.   
-Me siento mejor cuando estoy trabajando, usted sabe muy bien eso-dijo Naruto-.   
Naruto pasó mucho tiempo estudiando y entrenando para conseguir que se conviertan en   
un detective de respeto, muchas políticas e incluso detectives en llamas de niño prodigio para   
con tan solo 25 años de edad.   
Ya no era ya chiquito fracasado que todos acostumbran a caminar y llamar a  
basura, ahora era un hombre con una situación financiera óptima. Podrías tener todo lo   
que quisiera como casas lujosas y mujeres, pero no era lo que él quería.   
La primera cosa que hizo cuando conseguí el dinero fue mejor que en la casa donde   
fue muy feliz con Sakura, claro que la reforma y construyó más allá   
. Ahora era solo Naruto y Hanami que vivían allí, claro que también   
tenía a sus padres   
-Deberías intentando encontrar otro amor.-Dijo Kushina-.   
\- No voy a encontrar otro amor, Sakura nunca será sustituida por otra persona. -Se   
dijo Naruto terminando de tomar su café. -Me parece bueno que la señora no   
siga insistiendo, y aún así, no quiero otra mujer.  
\- Sakura murió.-Dijo Kushina dejando algunas noticias sobre su cara- Estoy   
seguro de que Sakura está muy feliz en tu cara.   
-Ya llega madre.-Habla Naruto- Necesito volver al trabajo ahora, vuelvo la noche para   
coger la Hanami.   
-Está bien Naruto.-Dijo Kushina dando un suspiro cansado-.   
Era insoportable para ver la situación en la que se puede ver   
mejor. Lo que más quería en aquel momento era   
que Naruto volviera a ser feliz.   
Habia Muchos hombres perdieron Que el amor de Sus Vidas Pero Que Con El Tiempo   
logro Superar Todo y Seguir Adelante, el Muchos conseguían ENCONTRAR Otros Amores Pero ESE   
no ERA El caso de Naruto.  
Naruto nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener otra mujer que no fuera su amada Sakura, después de   
que ella haya sido nunca tuvo ningún tipo de contacto amoroso o sexual con otra persona. No   
quería hacer eso y tampoco sentirte un poco de voluntad.   
\- Nunca voy a dejar de amarte Sakura chan - Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo antes de entrar   
en tu coche.


	2. Capitulo 1

  * Capítulo 2 - Capítulo 2 Después de perder la memoria "Sakura Haruno" fue llevada a la prisa a otro país, aunque no entendía nada la joven sabía que algo estaba muy equivocado en esa historia. Era como si su pasado estuviera siendo arrancado la fuerza de ella, ya hacía 4 años que estaba viviendo en otro país, intentó de todo para recordar su vida pero no obtuvo progreso. Tal vez estaba siendo una ingrata pero nunca pudo tomar en serio todas las cosas que sus padres le decían, hasta parecía que estaban tratando de manipular. También no se daba muy bien con Mebuki y Kizashi, sólo de mirar en la cara de ellos sentía un asco sin explicación. Descubrió que estaba embarazada cuando llegó a Estados Unidos, en la época acabó quedando muy asustada. ¿Cómo podía estar embarazada? No se acordaba de su pasado, quién sería el padre de su hijo? ¿Será que estaba en una relación antes de olvidarse de todo? Sus padres se volvíeron locos cuando se enteraron de que Sakura estaba embarazada, hicieron todo lo posible para hacer que la niña abortara a al bebe que cargaba en su vientre. Pero afortunadamente Mebuki y Kizashi no pudieron deshacerse del niño, Sakura luchó mucho para conseguir tener a su hijo no teniendo el apoyo de aquellos que supuestamente eran sus padres. -Precisamos conversar.-Dijo Sakura entrando en la sala con su hijo en sus brazos. -Puede hablar princesa. -Me dijo Mebuki-. La trataban como si fueran una piedra preciosa, pero sólo hacían eso porque sabían que Sakura era muy famosa y tenía dinero hasta demasiado. Era conocida por Cerezo ese era su nombre artístico, pero su nombre verdadero siempre fue Sakura Haruno. -Estoy yendo a Japón.-Dijo Sakura colocando al pequeño Shina sentado en el sofá-. -que dice loca? ¿Qué piensa que va a hacer en Japón? -Preguntó Kizashi quedando nervioso-. -soy cantante no -le preguntó Sakura en un tono irónico-. Necesito siempre estar divulgando mi trabajo en otros países. -Puede divulgar su trabajo en cualquier país menos Japón.-Dijo Mebuki-. Sakura era conocida por ser una cantante versátil, consiguió ir del fofo al sexy sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Su voz dejaba a cualquier persona arrepentida, cantaba como un ángel. En apenas 3 años de carrera logró conquistar todo el mundo. -Usted no va.-Habló Kizashi en un tono autoritario-. -No necesito el permiso de ti.-Dijo Sakura- Sólo estoy diciendo que voy a Japón. - Va a perder el tiempo al ir allá.-Habló Mebuki-. -perder mi tiempo -le preguntó Sakura- Creo que no, me enteré de que tengo muchos fans allí. Pretendo construir una carrera musical en Japón también. -Ya basta una carrera musical en América Latina, América del Sur y en Corea del Sur.- Dijo Kizashi-. - Deja que de mi carrera cuido yo-dijo Sakura-. Usted no va chica.-Dijo Mebuki corriendo hasta una mesita y retirando el pasaporte de su hija, tuvo el coraje de rasgar ese documento delante de su hija- Ahora usted no puede viajar más. -Ese pasaporte estaba vencido, ya no podía viajar con él. -Habló Sakura- Entonces Actualize otro - No creo en eso.-Dijo Mebuki temblando de desespero-. Sakura no podía volver a poner los pies en Japón, ciertamente todos que fueron engañados por ellos iban a descubrir la verdad. -Haz lo que quieras entonces-dijo Kizashi-. Después no venga llorando diciendo que se arrepintió. - No voy a arrepentirme de nada. - Dijo Sakura dando una pequeña sonrisa. -Deje al menos el niño quedarse con nosotros. -dijo Mebuki que continuaba temblando-. -Shina va conmigo.-Dijo Sakura cogiendo a su hijo Prefería morir que dejar a su hijo con esos dos, no confiaba ningún poquito en Mebuki y Kizashi. A cada día que pasaba más sentía rabia de ellos, sabía que ambos le escondían algo. Sakura salió de allí con su hijo antes de que su madre empezara a hacer un escándalo, ya no era obligada a aturar a aquella mujer que decía amarle más que todo en ese mundo. Mebuki pasaba de una falsa que sólo podía pensar en ella misma. -La abuela se enfadó.-Dijo Shina en un susurro. - Se quedó. -Habló Sakura dando un beso en la mejilla de Shina-. Pero no necesitamos importarnos con él. no me gusta ella-Dijo Shina con una voz llorosa. -Mas a mamá te gusta. -Hablo Sakura- Te amo. -También te amo un montón mamá.-Dijo Shina abriendo una hermosa sonrisa-. ----- -SO? ¿Cómo fue con las fieras? -Preguntó Karin mirando a su amiga. -furiosos. -Respondió Sakura acomodándose en el sillón del avión al lado de su empresaria- Ya estaba cansada de aquellos dos, sólo quieren saber de mi dinero. -Sus padres son muy extraños.-Dijo Karin-. -Por qué son, creo que ellos me están ocultando cosas importantes sobre mí. -Habló Sakura mirando a los sillones a su lado izquierdo Shina aún estaba durmiendo. - ¿Cosas sobre su pasado? -Preguntó Karin-. -Sí -respondió Sakura- Quiero recordar cómo era mi vida antes, también quiero mucho saber quién es el padre de mi hijo. -Usted debería tener un novio.-Dijo Karin-. -La única cosa que me dijeron fue que el padre de mi hijo me abandonó.-Habló Sakura dando un suspiro- No me hablaron cuál era la apariencia del muchacho, tampoco me contaron el nombre. -Tal vez se parezca a Shina -dijo Karin-. Puede ser que sí, pero aún así sigue siendo difícil de desvelar eso. -Habló Sakura-. ---- FlashBack.Pov.On .... -felicidades -dijo la doctora mirando fijamente a Sakura que se encontraba acostada en una camilla-. -xq no es su cumpleaños. -Me dijo Mebuki-. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de Felicidades? -Preguntó Kizashi-. -La hija de ustedes está embarazada. -Respondió la médica. Todos allí en la sala se quedaron en silencio absoluto, Kizashi sin duda se enfureció porque no quería que su hija estuviera embarazada ni en sueños. Mebuki no creía que Sakura estaba de nuevo cargando una aberración en su vientre. Aquello sin duda era todo culpa de aquel maldito Uzumaki -Ella no puede tener ese bebé.-Dijo Mebuki-. - Sólo ella va a poder decirnos si quiere o no tener el bebé.-Habló la Médica-. - Mi hija no va a tener ese bebé.-Dijo Kizashi-. Si es posible el aborto puede ser realizado ahora mismo. -Yo no voy a abortar a ese niño-dijo Sakura observando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. - ¿Cómo no va? -Perguntó Kizashi- va a abortar sí. Entonces, Señor, no puedes forzar a tu hija a abortar al bebé.-Respondió a la doctora- Ella es mayor de edad, puede tomar la decisión que quiera. -Más no quiere ese bebé.-Dijo Mebuki-. -Yo quiero ese bebé sí. -Respondió Sakura- Voy a cuidar muy bien de él. -Su novio va a amar la noticia.-Dijo a Doctora-. -Yo no tengo novio.-Habló Sakura en un susurro, Tal vez tuviera pero no me acordaba. -Entendi, Su bebé es un fruto de un rodillo pasajero.-Dijo a Doctora-. -Yo no lo sé -dijo Sakura que seguía confundida-. -Esto.-Dijo Mebuki- Este bebé es fruto de un rollo que nunca debió haber ocurrido. -Ve a ser mejor abortar, Eres muy joven para ser madre. -Bueno Kizashi- Tiene un futuro brillante por delante, ese embarazo sólo va a estorbar todo. - Mi bebé no va a estorbar en nada. -Dijo Sakura quedando seriamente. -Me parece bueno que dejen de lado esa historia de aborto. -Está bien hija.-Habló Kizashi forzando una sonrisa- Puede tener el bebé si quiere. - ¿Cómo así Kizashi? Este bebé va a estorbar todo.-Dijo Mebuki-. -No va.-Habló Kizashi apretando el brazo de la esposa- Este bebé es una bendición. Fue feliz que están apoyando a la hija de usted.-Dijo la médica- Entonces querida usted tendrá que quedarse en reposo en esas primeras semanas de gestación, también tendrá que tomar algunas vitaminas. -Está bien -dijo Sakura-. Kizashi sacó a la esposa de la sala mientras Sakura se quedó allí conversando y quitando algunas dudas con la doctora. -Es el siguiente-Dijo Kizashi soltando el brazo de Mebuk- Vamos a fingir que nos importa esa aberración. - ¿Puede explicarme eso? No estoy entendiendo nada.-Habló Mebuki-. -Usted es muy burra Mebuki.-Dijo Kizashi-. Nuestra hija perdió la memoria aun así continúa no confiando en la gente. Pero estoy seguro de que va a pasar a confiar si la gente finge que le importa el bebecito de ella. -Mas eso va a estorbar todo-dijo Kizashi-. -Sólo va a estorbar un poco, no cuesta nada esperar más 9 meses.-Dijo Kizashi- Luego la jugamos en la industria musical, estoy seguro de que nuestra hija va a ser un éxito. -Usted tiene razón.-Habló Mebuki-. Pronto vamos a estar ricos de nuevo. ---- - ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico con quien me envolví? -Preguntó Sakura-. -Está hablando del padre de tu bebé? -Preguntó Kizashi-. -Sí -respondió Sakura- ¿Era mi novio? ¿Lo amaba? Usted está haciendo muchas preguntas difíciles querida.-Dijo Mebuki- Por lo que sabemos fue sólo un rollo insignificante en su vida. -Puede decirme su nombre? -Preguntó Sakura sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba más fuerte-. -No sabemos el nombre de él. -Respondió Kizashi-. Usted nunca llegó a hablar mucho sobre él, tampoco reveló su nombre. - Hija fue sólo un envolvimiento rápido, no existía sentimiento sólo atracción sexual.- Dijo Mebuki-. -Entonces no me amaba -le preguntó Sakura-. -A Claro que no -respondió Kizashi-. Usted también nos dijo algunas veces que no lo amaba, sólo quería divertirse y aprovechar el momento. -Hm, Entendí -dijo Sakura forzando una sonrisa- No existía nada más que atracción sexual entre ese muchacho y yo. FlashBack.Pov.Off .... ---- -Me deja participar papá, juro que voy a ser muy buena.-Dijo Hanami mirando fijamente a Naruto-. -¿Participar que Hanami? -Preguntó naruto-. - Va a tener un concurso infantil para revelar nuevos talentos. -Respondió Hanami saltando de tanta emoción-. Es lo que usted piensa que va a hacer allí? -Preguntó Naruto-. -Cantar claro. -Respondió Hanami- Me encanta cantar. -Puede cantar en casa si quiere hija.-Dijo Naruto rascando la barbilla. -Más cantar en casa no es legal.-Habló Hanami haciendo bikini- Quiero cantar donde todos puedan oírme. Con certeza Hanami era muy parecida a la madre, la pequeña le gustaba mucho cantar así como Sakura. Era como si las dos fueran una copia en la personalidad. -Y no es sólo eso-Dijo Hanami- Mi cantante favorita va a ser jurada en este concurso, quiero mucho conocerla. -Quién es esa cantante -le preguntó Naruto, no sabía nada sobre las cantantes actuales. Después de que Sakura murió nunca más sintió ganas de escuchar música, sólo podía oír algo porque su hija siempre estaba cantando. -El Cerezo. -Respondió Hanami- Ella es muy famosa papá. -Hm, Legal.-Dijo Naruto-. -SO? ¿Voy a poder participar? -Preguntó Hanami- Dice que sí papá. La forma en que Hanami miraba hacía que el corazón de Naruto se derretía hecho un helado, se había transformado en un padre mucho niñito y protector. -Puede sí.-Respondió Naruto dando un suspiro cansado- Pero no voy a poder acompañar a usted. -Está todo bien papá.-Dijo Hanami- El Tía ino va a poder llevarme. ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? -Preguntó Naruto- Su Tía debe estar ocupada -He hablado con élla. -Respondió Hanami-. -Entonces estaba todo planeado? -Preguntó Naruto-. - Sí, Sólo faltaba q me dieras permiso. -Respondió Hanami abriendo una larga sonrisa. -Usted es muy inteligente muñeca.-Dijo Naruto cogiendo a la niña-. -Só muy inteligente papá.-Habló Hanami-. Además de muy inteligente Hanami también era un poquito convencida así como Naruto .... - Mi orgullo.-Dijo Naruto dando un beso en la mejilla de la hija-. -A mamá también le gustaba cantar neh? -Preguntó Hanami-. -Sí, Ella amaba cantar. -Respondió Naruto- Su madre cantaba hecho un ángel. -Acho que la mamá es una cantante allá en el cielo.-Dijo Hanami- Los ángeles deben amar oírla. - Yo amaba oír a su madre, estoy seguro de que los ángeles también les gusta mucho. -Se dijo Naruto-. En el momento en que colocó los pies en Japón varios fans y reporteros fueron a ella, no imaginaba que fuera recibida así en su pais de origen. Sabía que era famosa allí pero no imaginaba que fuera tanto así, acabó quedando muy sorprendida. -CEREso.-Gritaba muchas personas al mismo tiempo-. -TE AMO -Gritó a un chico casi teniendo un infarto al ver a su cantante favorita. - ¿Cómo se siente en pisar Japón después de años? -Preguntó una muchacha que sostenía un micrófono. -Me siento muy bien-respondió Sakura abriendo una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Cuáles son sus planes de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué podemos esperar? -Preguntó un hombre que probablemente era un reportero. -Usted pueden esperar mucho. -Respondió Sakura- Mi primer álbum en japonés será lanzado en breve. -Esto significa que vas a debatir como cantante aquí en Japón? -Preguntó la reportera-. -Sí, Estoy a punto de comenzar mi carrera musical aquí en Japón. -Respondió Sakura-. Todos allí se quedaron aún más animados, seguramente aquel estreno en Japón sería más que increíble. - ¿Cómo está tu vida amorosa? ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo? -Preguntó el otro reportero. -Ya llega por hoy.-Dijo Karin entrando en el medio. La pelirroja estaba con shina en sus brazos. Sakura no va a responder a esas cuestiones personales en el momento, lo siento. Y sobre su agenda? ¿Cerezo tiene muchos compromisos aquí en Tokio? -Preguntó la reportera-. -Esta semana incluso Sakura va a ser jurada de un concurso musical infantil. - Respondió Karin- También tendremos 1 show en breve. Se necesitó la ayuda de los guardias para que Sakura pudiera salir del medio de aquel de gente. Estaba muy feliz en estar en el país donde nació pero también se sentía un poco triste sólo no sabía el por qué. - ¿Cuándo va a ser el concurso? -Preguntó Sakura-. -Después de mañana- respondió Karin entregando al niño a Sakura-. -Ah sí -dijo Sakura a su hijo en sus brazos. -Estóy con hambre. -Se dijo shina, parecía estar muy cansado por el viaje. Era una lucha para conseguir mantener los ojitos abiertos. -Vamos a comer de aquí a poco amor. -Habló Sakura acariciando el rostro del niño-. -No va a tardar mucho para llegar al hotel. -Respondió Karin-. - ¿Cómo está el resto del equipo? -Preguntó Sakura-. -Todos llegaron en seguridad ayer por la noche. -Respondió Karin-. -Me siento feliz de saberlo -dijo Sakura- Estoy tan cansada. - No es sólo tú Sakura.-Habló Karin- Estoy casi muerta de tanto cansancio, Todavía que llegamos.




	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Capítulo 3  
En aquella noche Naruto no conseguí dormir casi nada, se sentía un poco ansioso y  
al mismo tiempo perturbado. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera desmayarse allí, no  
estaba enfermo pero en los últimos días venía sintiéndose medio mal.  
A pesar de ser muy tarde Naruto resolvió levantarse e ir hasta el patio trasero un  
poco de aire fresco, se sentó en un taburete que tenía debajo de un árbol lleno de frutales  
rojas.  
Se quedó allí mirando hacia el cielo oscuro por la noche, por algunos minutos intentó  
contar las estrellas en el intento de sentirse mejor pero eso sólo lo dejó más irritado, las  
estrellas eran infinitas entonces no tenía como contar.  
-Au! Au.--.  
-Qué Cho? -Preguntó Naruto mirando a la perra que había ido detrás de él hacia  
fuera-.  
-¡Ah! - Latiu Cho sacudiendo el rabito, la perra sabía que su dueño no se sentía muy  
bien, Por eso se levantó de su camita y se fue detrás de él.  
-También está sin sueño-preguntó Naruto cogiendo un cigarrillo dentro del paquete  
que hasta entonces estaba en su bolsillo.  
En la adolescencia acostumbraba fumar mucho pero cuando conoció a Sakura acabó  
parando con aquello, pero cuando su amada murió no pasó mucho tiempo y el Uzumaki  
sintió la necesidad de volver a fumar.  
Sabía que estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo por fumar mucho, pero el cigarrillo era  
como si fuera un calmante para él. Bastaba fumar uno y se sentía más relajado.  
Debo ser un idiota mismo.-Dijo Naruto dando una tragada en su cigarrillo.  
Había cogido una manía que Sakura tenía que conversar con Cho, su hija  
siempre daba buenas carcajadas cuando lo cogía hablando con los perros.  
En el tiempo en que se quedó allí en el patio acabó fumando dos cigarrillos, ahora se  
sentía un poco más tranquilo para intentar dormir un poco.  
-Vamos adentro Cho.-Dijo Naruto levantándose del blanco, Cho se había acostado allí  
en el suelo esperando a su dueño volver a dentro-.  
-Au! Au! Au.-Latiu Cho se levantó y fue detrás de Naruto dentro de casa.  
Trancó la puerta y fue a la cocina para apagar las luces que se encuentran  
encendidas, al entrar en la habitación si se encuentra con su hija.  
\- ¿Qué hace aquí hija? -Preguntó Naruto observando Hanami-.  
A causa del sueño Hanami se encontraba frotando los ojitos mientras bostezaba, No  
tenía costumbre de levantar durante la noche pero hoy sintió ganas de beber agua.  
-Yo quiero agua. -Respondió Hanami abriendo la boca y bostezando una vez más.  
-Voy a tomarte.-Dijo Naruto cogiendo un vaso sobre la mesa y volviendo a la heladera  
a recoger agua- Aquí está.  
Entregó el vaso para su hija que bebió toda el agua, la coitadita estaba realmente con  
mucha sed.  
\- Ahora vuelve a la cama. -Se dijo Naruto-.  
¿Puedo dormir con el señor? -Preguntó Hanami- Me temo, soñé con la malvada de la  
Shion.  
-No necesita quedarse con miedo hija, está todo bien ahora aquella mujer ya no va ay  
acercarse a la gente. -Respondió Naruto cogiendo a Hanami - Claro que puede  
dormir conmigo.  
Hanami abrazó a Naruto con toda su fuerza y luego dio un beso en su mejilla, El  
Uzumaki amaba cuando su hija lo abraza.  
\---  
El día del concurso musical infantil finalmente había llegado, varios niños ya habían  
llegado a la emisora de televisión donde el programa en vivo sería grabado.  
-No creo en eso.-Dijo Ino yendo a sentarse en la platea donde se encontraban  
algunos niños y los responsables.  
-Lo reclama demasiado Tía Ino.-Habló Hanami haciendo careta.  
-Ok Naruto versión niña.-Dijo Ino haciendo burla con la cara de su sobrina- ¿Va a  
tardar mucho para empezar? Ya estoy cansads de estar aquí sentada  
-El Señora acaba de sentarse. -Habló Hanami-.  
\- No me llames de señora.-Dijo Ino haciendo carcajada- Tú sólo puedes llamar de  
señora.  
-Hm, ¿Tipo la abuela -Preguntó Hanami-.  
\- no. -Respondió Ino-.  
EL PROGRAMA VA COMIENDO EN 5 MINUTOS.-Gritó uno de los organizadores del  
programa-.  
-Finalmente.-Dijo Ino- No veo la hora de poder marcharse.  
-La Cereza aún no ha llegado. -Habló Hanami mirando hacia la banca donde quedaba  
sólo los jurados. Su cantante favorita era la única que no había llegado todavía.  
-Cereso? ¿Quién es esa? -Preguntó Ino-.  
-Ela es mi cantante favorita -respondió Hanami-.  
-Hm, Nunca he oído hablar.-Dijo Ino-.  
-Usted y papá viven en el mundo de la luna. -Hablo Hanami haciéndole.  
\- No tengo tiempo para quedarme buscando sobre famosos. - Dijo ino- Ni siquiera  
sé cómo puedes buscar, sólo tienes 4 años.  
-Yo no sé investigar.-Habló Hanami en un susurro- Pero veo sobre el cerezo en la  
Televisión, siempre pasa cosas sobre ella allí.  
Ino estaba concentrado prestando atención a su sobrina cuando todo el mundo allí  
comenzó a gritar mucho, miró hacia el escenario y puede ver a una muchacha de pelo  
rosado pasando por allí mientras agitaban para todos.  
Fue todo tan rápido que Ino no pude ver el rostro de la muchacha, Ella había ido a  
unirse con los otros jurados en la bancada.  
\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -Preguntó una pelirroja apareciendo bien al lado de Ino,  
Ella estaba con un niño   
-Claro que sí. -Respondió Ino-. Puede quedar a voluntad.  
Muy obligada.-Dijo la mujer sentándose- Entonces? Su hijo (a) va a participar en el  
concurso?  
-En verdad estoy aquí sólo acompañando a mi sobrina. -Habló Ino- y su hijo? ¿Vas a  
participar?  
-Si empresaria de la cantante cereza, necesito siempre estar cerca de ella.-Dijo la  
muchacha dando una pequeña sonrisa. Por lo demás me llamo Karin Uzumaki.  
-Hacer en conocerla.-Habló Ino- Sou Ino   
-Ah Sí.-Dijo Karin acechando a shina  
Ya hacía unos minutos que Hanami había sido llevada a los demás niños que iban a  
participar en el concurso.  
-Yo quiero a mamá. -Habló shina-.  
-Su mamá está allí allí -dijo Karin apuntando hacia la bancada- Ella no va a tardar  
mucho.  
-Estado con nostalgia de ella.-Habló shina haciendo puchero  
\- Muy apegado a la madre? -Preguntó Ino tirando asunto-.  
-Usted no se imagina, ese niño odia quedarse lejos de su madre. -Respondió Karin-  
Shina sea educado y decir "Hola.  
-Yo chica-Dijo Shina mirando a Ino-.  
Ino se puso bobo cuando miró mejor a aquel niño, Nunca había visto a alguien tan  
parecido así con un Uzumaki. Sin duda era una copia de naruto cuando era muy  
pequeño, la única diferencia era que ese niño tenía ojos verdes.  
Por un momento paró para pensar y llegó la conclusión que aquel niño podía ser hijo  
de Naruto con Sakura, claro que eso podía ser posible si su amiga no estaba muerta.  
-Yo-respondió Ino forzando una sonrisa.  
\---  
El programa comenzó y varios niños empezaron a presentarse, era chifón detrás de  
chispa. Sakura estaba disfrutando mucho de participar en ese programa, era demasiado  
bueno interactuar con niños.  
-Puede entrar al siguiente participante.-Dijo el presentador-.  
Una niña muy tierna fue hasta el centro del escenario, Sakura se sintió tonta sólo de  
mirar a aquel niño.  
\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? -Preguntó el presentador-.  
-Hanami Uzumaki -respondió Hanami, estaba tan entusiasta pero al mismo tiempo un  
poco avergonzada-.  
\- ¿Cuántos años usted tiene amigas -Preguntó el presentador-.  
-Yo todavía no sé contar, pero el papá dijo que tengo 4 años. -Respondió Hanami  
mostrando 4 deditos.  
-Tiene alguna que me gustaría decir? -Preguntó el presentador-.  
-Sí -respondió Hanami mirando hacia Sakura- Me gusta mucho el Cerezo.  
Ah que le gusto.-Dijo Sakura hablando en el micrófono.  
-Qual música que vas a ganar para nosotros? -Preguntó el presentador-.  
\- Bubble Pop del cerezo. -Respondió Hanami con aquella voz más tierna del universo-  
¿Puedo bailar también?  
-Claro que puede lindita.-Dijo el presentador-.  
Hanami empezó a cantar en el mismo momento en que inició el sonido, todos los  
jurados hacían comentario entre ellos sobre la presentación de la niña incluyendo a Sakura.  
Estaba amando ver a aquella niña imitando, hasta parecía que era una copia suya.  
Hanami parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho en estar cantando y bailando delante de todas  
aquellas personas.  
Sakura no se aguantó y fue hasta el escenario acompañar a la niña en la danza,  
estaba muy impresionada incluso con la Hanami.  
La presentación al final de cuentas fue un verdadero éxito, todos aplaudieron la  
performance de la niña tierna.  
Ino que aún se encontraba en la platea casi sufrió un infarto al ver el rostro de  
aquella cantante, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Llegó a pensar que se  
estaba volviendo loca de la cabeza.  
Aquella mujer que ahora sostenía a Hanami en el cuello sin dudas parecía ser una  
copia idéntica de su fallecida amiga  
-PUTA QUE PARIÓ-Dijo Ino a los gritos llamando la atención de todos-.  
Se acabó quedando avergonzada cuando percibió lo que había hecho entonces  
resolvió sentarse en la silla y quedarse quieto apenas observando lo que estaba pasando.  
-Usted y el cerezo parecen.-Dijo el presentador- Por lo demás mirando  
bien ustedes dos se parecen bastante.  
-Tal vez sea mi hija. -Habló Sakura arrancando risa de todos los que estaban ali-.  
-Me gusta mucho de ti.-Dijo Hanami dando un beso en la mejilla de su cantante  
favorita enseguida dio abrazo.  
Sakura sintió una sensación muy extraña al recibir el cariño de aquella niña, era como  
si estuviera conectada a ella. Hasta parecía que la conocía a años.  
-Usted es un amorcito hermoso.-Habló Sakura- Cantó muy bien, también y muy  
carismática.  
-Buena.-Dijo Hanami avergonzada-.  
\----  
Cuando el concurso acabó Hanami fue corriendo encontraba a su tío, caminó entre las  
personas y halló a Ino hecho una piedra sentada en el mismo lugar de antes.  
-Gusto de mi presentación Tía Ino? -Preguntó Hanami. ¿Acabó no obteniendo  
respuesta alguna- Tío Ino? ¿Estás bien?  
Sólo volvió a la normalidad porque Hanami acabó perdiendo la paciencia y resolvió  
dar un pellizco en el brazo del Tía  
-Aí niña-dijo Ino volviendo al normal- ¿Por qué lo hizo?  
-Usted no quería hablar conmigo.-Dijo Hanami- ¿Qué creyó de mi presentación?  
Se acabó quedando avergonzado cuando percibió lo que había hecho entonces  
resolvió sentarse en la silla y quedarse quieto apenas observando lo que estaba pasando.  
-Usted fue Ótima.-Habló Ino-.  
En realidad ni había prestado atención en la presentación de su sobrina, se puso  
demasiado ocupado mirando a aquella cantante que parecía una copia de su amiga  
-la Señoar es extraño hoy-Dijo Hanami-.  
-He hablado para no llamarme señora.-Habló Ino-.  
-Está siendo educada cuando te llamo señora.-Dijo Hanami- La abuela dijo que necesito  
ser una niña muy educada.  
-Ok, ¿Podemos irnos ahora? -Preguntó Ino-.  
-Acho que sí-respondió Hanami-.  
Ino miró hacia el lado y vio que la empresaria de la cantante y el niño no se  
encontraban allí. Por lo que entendió aquella niña era hijo de tal cerezo, todo era muy  
extraño.  
¿Cómo aquella cantante que se parecía demasiado a su cuñada tenía un hijo casi  
idéntico al Naruto? Sin dudas aquello llegaba a ser extraño de tan extraño.  
\----  
Ino dejó a su sobrina en la casa de su madre y se fue corriendo hacia la comisaría  
donde su amigo trabajaba.  
\- ¿Dónde está Hanami? -Preguntó Naruto-.  
-Dejéla en la casa de mi madre. -Respondió Ino-.  
Hm, ¿vino aquí por qué? -Preguntó Naruto jugando algunos papeles sobre la mesa-  
¿Sucedió algo? Alguien intentó robar la floreria de nuevo?  
-Aconteció un negocio muy extraño, me estoy sintiendo medio perturbada-respondió  
Ino-.  
-Perturbada Creo que es mejor buscar a un psicólogo o psiquiatra.-Dijo Naruto-.  
\- Yo vi a una mujer igualita a Sakura.-Habló Ino haciendo que Naruto empezara a  
prestar atención.  
-¿Cómo vio a una mujer igual a Sakura chan? -Preguntó Naruto- ¿Se olvidó que Sakura  
murió?  
Tocar en aquel asunto era muy doloroso para Naruto, no le gustaba recordar que su  
amada estaba muerta.  
-Usted está necesitando de tratamiento psíquico.-Dijo Naruto- sai sabe que usted se  
ha vuelto?  
-Yo no estoy loco carajo.-Habló ino- Estoy hablando muy serio.  
-Quién es esa mujer? -Preguntó Naruto quedándose curioso-.  
-Es esa tal de cerezo, la cantante favorita de la Hanami. -Respondió Ino- Ellas son  
idénticas hasta parecen hermanas gemelas, y lo peor no es eso.  
-F  
Que es-Dijo Naruto sintiendo su cuerpo temblar-.  
-Esa mujer tiene un hijo idéntico a ti.-Habló Ino- Tipo el niño tiene su cara pero los  
ojos son verdes.  
Usted me estropeando con mi cara Ino.-Dijo Naruto- No puedo estar prestando  
atención a sus locuras, estoy muy ocupado.  
-Ella aquí entonces su mierda.-Habló Ino cogiendo su celular y colocando en la foto  
que había sacado del niño hijo de la cantante-.  
Naruto cogió el teléfono y miró la foto, quedó muy asustado con la semejanza que el  
niño tenía con él. Aquellos ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de su amada, era como si aquel  
niño fuera su hijo con Sakura.  
-Vio-Dijo Ino- Ese niño y su cara, ¿está seguro que no tuvo otro hijo?  
-Claro que no idiota, Hanami es mi única hija.-Habla Naruto- Hay muchas personas  
parecidas en ese mundo, seguro que es sólo una conciencia tonta.  
-Eh puede ser.-Dijo ink- Incluso así quería mucho que usted pudiera ver con sus  
propios ojos, quedaría sorprendido en ver a tal cerezo de cerca. Casi tuve un infarto cuando la vi.  
-Tiene cierto Ino.-Habló Naruto- Ahora será que puede irse, estoy muy ocupado  
aquí.  
-Ok, Después la gente se habla entonces-Dijo Ino girando y saliendo de la sala-.  
Naruto podía haber vuelto a analizar los nuevos casos que necesitaba resolver pero  
en vez de eso quedó allí parado pensando. Se levantó y luego salió de su habitación yendo  
a buscar a su amigo que probablemente se encontraba en la cantina de la comisaría  
comiendo algo.  
-Preciso de un favor-Dijo Naruto parando al lado de su amigo que comía de pie en  
medio de la cantina-.  
-¿Qué sería el favor? -Preguntó Shikamaru con la boca llena de miojo.  
Mastique primero antes de hablar conmigo.-Dijo Naruto-.  
Shikamaru mastigo por unos segundos y luego terminó de comer, todos los días  
en aquel momento corría para la cantina preparar su delicioso fideos instantáneos.  
-Puede hablar ahora. -Hablo Shikamaru-.  
-Entonces, necesito que busques todo sobre la vida de tal cantante Cereso.-Dijo  
Naruto-.  
\- Ok, ¿por qué quieres saber sobre la vida de una cantante? -Preguntó Shikamaru-.  
-Sólo un poco curioso para saber sobre la cantante favorita de mi hija. -Respondió  
Naruto- Quiero todo sobre ella hasta el final de la tarde.  
\- bueno -dijo Shikamaru-.  
Naruto no dijo nada más, salió de allí yendo de vuelta a la sala, quería saber cómo  
volver a concentrarse en el trabajo después de todas las locuras que Ino le habló.  
Ahora quería saber por qué una cantante supuestamente se parecía mucho a su  
amada Sakura, tenía casi seguro que algo estaba muy equivocado en todo.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Capítulo 4 - Capítulo 4  
-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? -Preguntó Sai acercándose a su esposa.  
-Aconteció un negocio muy extraño hoy. -Respondió Ino tirándose en la cama-  
Estoy pensando en ir en la iglesia a bendecir con el sacerdote.  
\- luego Ino.-Dijo Sai- ¿Sucedió algo con la Hanami?  
\- No sucedió nada con nuestra sobrina.-Habló Ino-, pero yo vi a su madre.  
-¿Cómo has visto a su madre? ¿Se quedó loca? -Preguntó Sai quedando nervioso-  
Sakura murió.  
-Sí allí se murió incluso-respondió Ino frotando los ojos con fuerza-.  
-Usted necesita un psicólogo Amor.-Dijo Sai- Ver espíritu no es normal.  
-Até estás creyendo que estoy loca-Habló Ino dando un suspiro cansado- Pero  
estoy hablando súper serio Amor, aquella cantante Cereza y la cara de la frentona . Hasta  
parece que las dos son gemelas.   
-Existen muchas personas parecidas en el mundo.-Dijo Sai-.  
-Usted no está entendiendo Sai.-Habló Ino- Esa cantante es exactamente igual a  
Sakura, hasta los ojos son verdes.  
-Estruido.-Dijo Sai-.  
Mira esa foto aquí que saqué hoy. - Habló Ino jugando su celular a Sai-.  
-Quién es ese niño? -Preguntó Sai mirando todos los detalles de aquella niño de la  
foto- Se parece mucho al Naruto.  
-Ese chiquillo es la cara de naruto, sólo cambia el color de los ojos. -Respondió  
Ino-.  
-¡Certo, pero quién es ese niño? -Preguntó Sai-.  
-Ele es hijo de aquella cantante que se parece demasiado a Sakura. -Respondió  
Ino-.  
-Yo está mal.-Dijo Sai sentándose en la punta de la cama, estaba demasiado confuso  
observando la foto de aquel niño- Este niño también tiene algunos rasgos parecidos a los  
de Sakura, mira esos ojos.  
-Bueno, eso es muy extraño para mi gusto.-Habló Ino-.  
-Ha hablado con Naruto -le preguntó Sai-.  
\- Sí, Pasé en la comisaría antes de venir a casa. -Respondió Ino-.  
\- ¿Qué habló? -Preguntó Sai-.  
-Sólo dijo "Tá bueno Ino" .- Respondió Ino intentando imitar al amigo más  
joven. Pero estoy seguro de que Naruto lo encontró todo muy extraño, probablemente va a  
investigar sobre esa cantante.  
-Tal vez Sakura tenía una hermana gemela.-Dijo Sai en un susurro.  
\- No dudo de esa posibilidad. -He hecho Ino-. Los Haruno pueden haber ocultado a  
esa supuesta hermana gemela de Sakura, sabemos muy bien de lo que son capaces.  
Los dos son unos monstruos.-Dijo Sai- Ni creo que era hijo adoptivo de ellos.  
-Hijo robado te has querido decir.-Habló Itach- Afortunadamente nunca fue hijo de  
verdad de aquellos dos, su madre de verdad y la Tsunade.  
-Sí, Todavía, que no eran mis padres de verdad-dijo Sai-.  
\----  
Shikamaru pasó unas horas buscando todo sobre la cantante "Cereza" hasta entonces  
todo bien, pero al ver las fotos de aquella cantante casi se desmayó. ¿Era casi seguro que  
aquella mujer era su amiga, como alguien podía parecerse tanto con Sakura? Hasta  
la misma pollita en la nariz era igual.  
-Aquí está.-Dijo Shikamaru entregando una carpeta a Naruto-.  
\- Pensé que iba a tardar más. -Se dijo Naruto antes de abrir la cartera.  
\- No hay mucha información sobre la vida personal de esa cantante.-Dijo Shikamaru-.  
Fue obligado a sentarse porque se sentía medio mal después de que pensó sobre tal  
cerezo, era asustador saber que existía otra persona en ese mundo igual a su amiga.  
Naruto abrió la carpeta y comenzó a manejar las hojas donde se encontraba toda la  
información encontrada, no tenía casi nada sobre la vida personal de la cantante.  
-Sólo lo que has encontrado? -Preguntó Naruto que seguía hojeando esos papeles.  
\- Sí, Fue todo lo que encontré. -Respondió Shikamaru- Ni el nombre verdadero de ella  
encuentra, el resto es todo sobre su carrera.  
Ela tiene 25 años. -Dice Naruto leyendo las informaciones- También tiene un hijo.  
-Recomando usted mirar la última hoja.-Habló Shikamaru mirando a la nada, estaba muy  
confuso y asustado-.  
El Uzumakino dijo nada sólo hizo lo que su amigo había mandado, en el momento en  
que miró la última página acabó llevando un susto enorme. En el caso de que se trate de  
una persona,  
Aquella persona era la copia perfecta de su amada, podía jurar que eran la misma  
persona. Quería entender lo que de hecho estaba pasando, Sakura tenía una hermana  
gemela y nadie sabía.  
-exacto.-Dijo Shikamaru- Esa persona es exactamente igual a Sakura.  
Naruto estaba tan tonto que no podía tener ningún tipo de reacción, por algún motivo  
sintió una inmensa voluntad de llorar y no parar más. Quería saber por qué se sentía de esa  
manera, su amada estaba muerta y aquella persona en la foto no pasaba de otra mujer muy  
parecida.  
-He necesitado salir. -Dice Naruto cogiendo un moletón negro y vistiendo-.  
-En dónde vas? -Preguntó Shikamaru-.  
-Está yendo a buscar informaciones y confirmaciones. -Respondió Naruto- No puede  
existir otra mujer igual a Sakura.  
-Mas Naruto, donde vas? -Preguntó Shikamaru-.  
\- No me haga preguntas. -Respondió Naruto girando la manija de la puerta- Descubre  
donde esta cantante está, cuando vuelva quiero esa información sobre mi mesa.  
-Ok Naruto.-Dijo Shikamaru levantándose-.  
Naruto salió de la comisaría casi corriendo, necesitaba mucho saber con certeza lo  
que estaba pasando. Algo en su corazón le decía que fue hecho de idiota por 4 años de su  
vida.  
\----  
\- ¿Has visto el cerezo? -Preguntó Sora mirando a su sobrina que conscientemente  
tenía la misma edad que ella.  
-Sí, Ella es muy bonita. -Respondió Hanami- Cereso dijo que soy muy tierna, también  
habló que soy muy parecida a ella.  
\- Sera - preguntó Sora quedando animada- Usted tiene mucha suerte Hanami, quería  
haber visto ella también.  
-Quero verla de nuevo.-Dijo Hanami haciendo bikini- El abrazo de ella es tan bueno.  
-Hm, Creo que podemos verla-dijo Sora-.  
-¿Podemos? -Preguntó Hanami-.  
-Acho que sí. -Respondió Sora- Vamos a pedir ayuda a Yosuke, Creo que puede  
llevarnos a Sakura.  
-Mas el Tío Ino va a estar enojado cuando supe que Yosuke fue con nosotros a  
buscar a Cerezo.-Dijo Hanami-.  
-Mi hermano y un tonto, si él pelea con nosotros el Sai va a golpearlo. -Habló Sora-.  
Ino y Sai habían adoptado dos niños lindos que por coincidencia eran hermanos  
que fueron mandados al orfanato, el más joven tenía 7 años y se llamaba Jun, Ya el más  
viejo tenía 15 años y se llamaba Yosuke.  
¿Yosuke está en la escuela ahora? -Preguntó Hanami-.  
-Yo no lo sé. -Respondió Sora-. Voy a preguntar a mi mamá.  
\- ¿Pero la abuela sabe? -Preguntó Hanami-.  
-Acho que sí. -Respondió Sora- Vamos a preguntarle.  
Hanami agarró la mano de Sora y juntas fueron a la cocina donde Kushina debería estar  
lavando la vajilla sucia del almuerzo.  
-Mamá- dijo Sora llamando por Kushina-.  
\- ¿Qué fue hija? -Preguntó Kushina dejando de lavar la vajilla para dar atención a la hija  
y neta.  
\- ¿Yosuke fue a la escuela hoy? -Preguntó Sora-.  
-Acho que fue Sí. -Respondió Kushina- ¿Por qué?  
-La gente quiere jugar con él.-Dijo Hanami- ¿La Señora puede llamar al Tío Ino y  
pedir que Jun y Yosuke venga a jugar?  
-Hm, Bien, -dijo Kushina abriendo una sonrisa- Voy a llamar tan pronto como termine  
de lavar la vajilla.  
-Ok Abuela, Gracias la señora es la mejor.-Dijo Hanami abriendo una enorme sonrisa,  
ni parecía que estaba a punto de alistar.  
Ya era parte de su rutina ir al cementerio al menos una vez por semana, allí era el  
único lugar donde Naruto conseguía poner todos sus sentimientos hacia fuera. Había  
perdido las cuentas de cuantas veces lloró observar la tumba donde Sakura estaba  
enterrada.  
-Buena Tarde, Lo siento molestar.-Dijo un hombre acercándose a Naruto- Percibí que  
usted viene aquí con frecuencia, ¿Qué usted era de esa persona?  
\- Esposo.-Respondió Naruto- ¿Quién eres?  
-Sí el conserje de aquí-Dijo el hombre-.  
El conserje parecía estar bien nervioso y aquello no pasó desapercibido, Naruto  
notó que aquel hombre por algún motivo estaba inquieto. Era como si hubiera cometido  
algún crimen muy grave.  
-Me siento culpable cada vez que te veo aquí en el cementerio.-Habló el cobarde- Soy  
un ser humano terrible, merezco quemar en el fuego del infierno.  
-Está hablando eso por qué -le preguntó Naruto quedándose seriamente- Nadie tiene  
que culpar por verme sufrir.  
-Usted está equivocado. -Respondió el conserje- Me siento muy culpable aunque no  
tenga tanta culpa así.  
-¿Culpa? -Preguntó Naruto-.  
\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? -Preguntó el cobarde-.  
-Naruto Uzumaki-respondió Naruto-.  
-Entonces Naruto, estás engañado.-Dijo el conserje- Está creyendo en una terrible  
mentira.  
¿Puede explicarme con detalle qué está pasando? -Preguntó Naruto- No estoy  
entendiendo nada.  
-No hay nadie enterrado en esta tumba.-Respondió el cobarde- Fui pagado para  
enterrar un ataúd vacío. Su esposa nunca estuvo debajo de esa tierra, todo no pasó de una  
terrible mentira.  
Naruto cayó de rodillas delante de aquella tumba donde Sakura debía estar  
enterrada, era difícil creer que fue engañado por 4 años. Ya no sabía qué sentir en aquel  
momento, su voluntad era de salir corriendo gritando todo lo que estaba entallado.  
-Nunca voy a estar orgulloso de haber entrado en esa mentira, me siento una basura  
cada vez que te veo delante de esa tumba.-Habló el conserje- Pero sólo ayude al señor  
Kizashi Haruno con esa mentira porque necesitaba mucho del dinero, una de las cosas más  
difíciles del mundo y ver a un hijo en el borde de la muerte y no tener suficiente dinero para  
pagar un trato digno.  
El cobarde estaba abriendo su corazón porque no podía vivir en paz sabiendo que  
tenía una persona sufriendo a causa de una mentira.  
Naruto a su vez lloraba en silencio tratando de juntar toda la información, ahora  
podía entender por qué Kizashi no dejó abrir la tapa del ataúd ese día.  
\- ¿Dónde está? -Preguntó Naruto-.  
\- Yo no sé. -Respondió el cobarde- El Señor Kizashi sólo dijo que comenzaría una  
nueva vida en otro lugar con su hija y esposa.  
Era un dolor insoportable que se sentía dentro de su pecho, quería entender por qué  
Kizashi y Mebuki llegaron tan lejos hasta el punto de fingir la muerte de su propia hija.  
-Yo lo siento mucho.-Dijo el conserje-.  
Pido al señor que no huya de la ciudad.-Habló Naruto entregando una tarjeta para el  
hombre- En breve voy a necesitar su testimonio.  
-Todo bien. -Respondió el cobarde-.  
Naruto se volvió y salió de aquel cementerio corriendo lo más rápido que conseguía,  
necesitaba encontrar el amor de su vida. Siempre tuvo un fuerte presentimiento que tenía  
algo equivocado en todo, al final él estaba más que seguro.  
Quería saber dónde estaba su chica en este preciso momento, también quería  
entender por qué no había entrado en contacto con él. ¿Será que Sakura Haruno no le  
amaba más?  
Su teléfono comenzó a tocar en el momento en que entró en el coche, no quería  
atender ese aparato pero fue obligado porque percibió que era un enlace de su madre.  
"¿Qué fue madre? -Preguntó Naruto con la voz llorosa-.  
"-Naruto del cielo. -Respondió Kushina casi gritando en el móvil, ni pudo percibir que el  
hijo estaba muy mal- Los niños desaparecieron.  
"¿Cómo los niños desaparecieron? -Preguntó Naruto quedándose seriamente.  
"-Fui al baño y cuando volví sólo encontré la puerta de la entrada abierta. -Respondió  
Kushina aterrorizada-.  
-La señora no tiene idea de dónde han ido? -Preguntó Naruto-.  
"Yosuke dejó un billete diciendo que Sora y Hanami tenían el obligado a llevarlas hasta  
tal cantante Cereso. -Respondió Kushina- ¿Ahora sabrá dónde está esa cantante? Estas  
chicas están locas Naruto, van a llevar un cascudo cuando aparezca aquí en mi puerta.  
Juntas Hanami y Sora habían aliste mucho, una vez se detuvo en la comisaría donde  
Naruto trabajaba para denunciar el propio primo "Jun" que había robado sus balas.  
"-Puede estar tranquila que voy a encontrarlos. -Dice Naruto- Estoy seguro de que  
nada va a suceder, Yosuke y un adolescente responsable".  
Es una vez más Naruto no esperó la respuesta de su madre y fue luego apagando la  
llamada, arrancó con el coche y salió cantando neumáticos por las calles.  
\---  
-El Cerezo está aquí mismo -le preguntó Hanami mirando al edificio enorme en su  
frente-.  
-Sí, investigue en internet y allí decía que el cerezo estaba alojado en este hotel. -  
Respondió Yosuke confirmando las informaciones que estaban en su celular.  
-La abuela debe estar muy brava.-Dijo Jun mirando a los lados-.  
-Mi mamá sólo debió haber pasado mal.-Habló Sora quedándose toda pensativa-  
Pero todo bien, después la gente da un beso en ella y todo va a estar bien.  
-Yo no a si ese besito va a resolver.-Dijo Yosuke- Debería estar estudiando ahora.  
-Calado.-Habló Sora poniendo un dedo delante de la boca-.  
Hanami no esperó y ya entró en ese hotel enorme, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegaría  
hasta su cantante favorita. La única cosa que tenía certeza era que necesitaba ver el cerezo  
nuevamente, sintió como si aquella mujer fuera su madre.  
\- ¿Dónde está? -Preguntó Hanami mirando a todos lados en el intento de encontrar el  
cerezo-.  
-Vamos a preguntar en la recepción. -Respondió Yosuke pasando por delante y  
dirigiéndose a la recepción.  
Era hasta divertido ver a un niño de 15 años siendo seguido por 3 niños pequeños,  
pero esa escena también era muy adorable y tierno.  
Después de buscar algunos minutos Yosuke finalmente consiguió encontrar la  
recepción, ese lugar era enorme por lo que era largo para encontrar las cosas.  
-¡Puedo ayudarte? -Preguntó el recepcionista-.  
-Entón.-Dijo Yosuke respirando profundamente porque estaba nervioso- ¿Puedo  
hablar con la cantante Cereza?  
-Yo mucho chico pero no puede.-Habló el mozo- Nadie está liberado para hablar con  
ella.  
-Puede Si Habló Hanami en medio de los gritos, enseguida empezando a llorar  
llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por allí.  
-Me siento, mi prima y un poco mimada demasiado por eso llora sin ningún motivo.-  
Dijo Yosuke casi muriendo de vergüenza-.  
-La gente debería haber quedado en casa jugando.-Habló Jun- El Papá Ino va a  
pelear.  
-señorita nos deja hablar con el cerezo. -Se dijo Sora empezando a llorar también.  
\- ¿Dónde está tus padres? -Preguntó el mozo quedando nervioso porque había mucha  
gente mirando y sacando fotos-.  
-Está en casa -respondió Jun-.  
\- Mi papá está trabajando.-Dijo Hanami-.  
-Voy tener que llamar a la policía, ustedes no debían estar aquí.-Habló el mozo.  
Yo lo sé, pero fui obligado por niños de ese tamaño. -Dice Yosuke indignado- No  
quería ser atado en la silla de nuevo.  
-Ahhhhhhhhh, quiero ver el cerezo ahora. -Habló Hanami abriendo el berrero una vez  
más.  
El recepcionista no sabía qué hacer, felizmente Cerezo estaba pasando por allí en  
aquel momento y resolvió ir hasta los niños cuando oyó su nombre ser llamado.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Preguntó Sakura apareciendo detrás de todos aquellos  
niños.  
-Cerezo esos niños quieren mucho hablar con usted. -Respondió el Mozo-.  
-Entendi.-Dijo Sakura si arrodillado en el suelo y quedarse a la altura de los niños-  
Hola.  
-Yo-respondió Jun y Yosuke al mismo tiempo mientras observaban a la mujer con  
mucha atención.  
-Usted es tan hermosa. -Se dijo Sora cogiendo en una mecha del pelo de Sakura-.  
-Obrigada, Tú también y muy linda niña. -Habló Sakura-.  
-También soy linda neh? -Preguntó Hanami-.  
-Claro que sí Hanami.-Respondió Sakura abriendo un enorme, quedó muy feliz de  
poder ver a aquella niña de nuevo. Tenía sentido un cariño enorme por Hanami.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -Preguntó Hanami, sus ojitos azules brillaban mucho-.  
Claro que sí, la gente cantó juntos hoy más temprano. -Respondió Sakura cogiendo  
en la mano de la niña-.  
\----  
En medio del camino Naruto llamó a Shikamaru y preguntó cuál era la ubicación de la  
cantante en ese momento, después de recibir las infracciones aceleró su coche y fue hacia  
el hotel donde el cerezo debía estar alojado.  
Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con algunos fans de la cantante que eran impedidos  
de entrar por varios guardias de seguridad.  
Naruto entró sin que nadie lo impidiera, pues antes de cualquier cosa él mostró una  
cartera policial para los guardias por eso fue liberado. Antes de llegar a la recepción el  
Uzumaki puede ver a varios niños alrededor de una mujer.  
Su corazón empezó a golpear a un ritmo inexplicable, su respiración se puso muy  
pesada como si pudiera desmayarse allí mismo. Estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia y eso  
no era tanta cosa.  
Se quedó parado observando a la mujer conversar con Hanami, Sora y sus sobrinos.  
Su corazón casi salió cuando aquella muchacha de pelo rosado miró hacia él.  
Ya no tenía dudas aquella mujer de hecho era su amada Sakura Haruno, recibió aquella confirmación  
cuando la vio sonriendo.  
\- Sakura chan.-Dijo Naruto en un susurro, en aquel momento ya no era un hombre frío y  
duradero. Era sólo un hombre sensible con el corazón herido debido a las mentiras que  
creyó.  
\---

 


End file.
